1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device having an input module.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development in technology and the availability of various portable devices, users are able to receive and send data at any time and anywhere with portable devices such as notebook computers, smart phones, tablet PCs, and etc.
Take notebook computers as an example, most notebook computers are equipped with functional elements such as a connection port for the users to plug in an external device or a connection wire. Since the connection port is mostly disposed on the side of the notebook computer, the side of the casing certainly has to be thicker than the connection port in order to completely cover the connection port. As a result, current designs of the connection port directly restrict the development of light and slim notebook computers. In addition, the connection port is mostly exposed on the side of the notebook computers and therefore is likely to be contaminated by dirt or liquid. Besides, the appearance of the notebook computers is also affected.